Your Leaving?
by I'll Be Your Lie
Summary: “Why?” Iruka sobbed brown eyes boring into Kakashi’s. “Why are you leaving? Why are you leaving me all alone?” Complete
1. Going

Title- You're Leaving?  
Author-I'll Be Your Lie  
Genre-Romance, Angst  
Characters-Kakashi, Iruka  
Pairings-KakaIru  
Rating- T

* * *

"You're Leaving."

Iruka stood at the gates of Konoha, blocking Kakashi's way. Tears were flowing freely down his tan cheeks as he stared at his lover.

Kakashi stood across from him, frozen. A cool night breeze blew causing the silver haired man to shiver in the moonlight.

"'Ru…" Kakashi whispered his stomach clenching as guilt consumed him. He hadn't meant to upset Iruka, hell it wasn't even his choice to leave, but he was a bit glad to be going. Tsunade had assigned him a yearlong mission, S-Rank and classified.

"Why?" Iruka sobbed brown eyes boring into Kakashi's. "Why are you leaving? Why are you leaving me all alone?"

"Iruka it's not my choice." Kakashi stated firmly. "I can't disobey the orders of my Hokage."

"The why did you request the mission," Iruka looked so heartbroken standing there in the moonlight. "Why are you leaving me all alone…?"

"'Ru, I'll be back." Kakashi tried to soothe. "I'll keep in touch as often as I can."

What Iruka did next scared Kakashi more than the nine tailed fox had. Iruka laughed; full blown, down right, hysterical laughter.

"'Ru," Kakashi started, fearing Iruka had finally lost it. "'Ru-"

"Stop it, please!" Iruka yelled his aching side having finished his laughing fit. "Please don't toy with me Kakashi."

"But I'm not-"

"Just tell me why you want to leave me. Vengeance like Sasuke," Kakashi winced and Iruka's eyes darkened. "Techniques like Sakura, damnation like my family," Iruka's eyes filled with new tears.

"Iruka," Kakashi struggled, trying to find the right words to explain his reasoning. "I requested this mission because we both need people that won't…" Kakashi played with the loop on his pants. "Corrupt us." He finished.

Kakashi's heart clenched as he watched Iruka's expression turn into one of such hurt and betrayal. To the jonin's surprise, Iruka didn't start to cry again, instead his gaze hardened and he moved to the side.

"Go ahead 'Kashi. Leave. Just, can I have a good bye kiss?" The chunin asked sadly, his face adopting a sad but hopeful smile.

Kakashi found himself smiling back, nodding slightly. "It's not good bye, I'll be back." He walked toward Iruka. When they met, Iruka wrapped his arms around the silver haired man's neck and Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist, holding him close. Kakashi pulled his mask down and leaned forward, meeting Iruka in the middle.

The kiss started out as a simple press of lips but morphed into something much more. A passionate kiss between lovers, like a dance, steps shown to show expressions. Iruka put all his love into the kiss and Kakashi found his self doing the same. They parted when air became a necessity and rested their foreheads against each others, panting.

Iruka gazed into Kakashi's black eye, giving him an unspoken message. Kakashi sighed untangling himself from his love.

"I've got to go."

"I know…." Iruka whispered back. Iruka looked at the ground as he stepped away from the jonin. "Good bye Kakashi-sensei,"

"See you later 'Ru." Kakashi replied, forcing himself to turn away from the scared man.

Iruka watched as Kakashi disappeared into the dark forest, fresh tears streaming down his tan cheeks yet again. "I love you…" Iruka turned away from the gate and trudged back to his lonely, cold, house. His home had just walked out the gates; not coming back for a year.


	2. Back again

Title- You're Leaving?

Author-I'll Be Your Lie

Genre-Romance, Angst

Characters-Kakashi, Iruka

Pairings-KakaIru

Rating- T

-A Year Later-

Kakashi strolled out of the Hokage's mansion after turning in his report. The mission has been brutal, gruesome, and tedious making the scarred jonin just want to curl up with his love. Walking through the busy streets, he saw many familiar faces and some he didn't expect to see.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, flinging himself at the Jonin. Kakashi sidestepped and Naruto landed o his face. Kakashi chuckled, looking down at the blond fondly and stuck his hand out. Naruto grabbed it, a blush coloring his whiskered cheeks.

"Kakashi-sensei, guess what!" Naruto exclaimed dragging the silver haired man toward Ichiraku.

Kakashi allowed himself to be pulled, not answering the, now, chunin.

"We got Sasuke back!" Naruto informed me, stopping in front of the two people eating at the ramen stall.

Kakashi stared in shock as the raven haired Uchiha turned around, Sakura sitting on the side of him. Naruto bounced over to stand next to Sasuke and grinned, looking triumphant.

Despite himself, Kakashi smiled, heart warming at the sight of his team **finally** being restored. Kakashi nodded his head in recognition. "Sasuke."

"Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke returned the sign of respect.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, demanding his attention again. "Where have you been?!?"

Kakashi sighed wearily and took a seat beside Naruto. "I've been on a mission."

"Really!!" Naruto practically bounced in his seat. "Did you get to use Chidori?"

"Unfortunately… It was a year long, s-rank…"

Naruto fell silent as Kakashi's tone and felt his somber mood. A sad silence filled the ramen stall.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're back!" Ayame, the girl behind the counter exclaimed once she caught sight of the jonin.  
Kakashi smiled back politely, his visible eye closing. The dark aura disappeared and Naruto jumped into action.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't cha' want to know how I got this bastard back?!?" Naruto exclaimed happily pointing at the glaring Uchiha.

"Watch your mouth Naruto, Iruka-sensei would have a heart attack if he heard you." Kakashi said, teasingly.

Suddenly everything returned to its former dark self. Kakashi looked at the faces of his genin team, confused. Sakura's expression hardened like Sasuke's but the normally boisterous blond was another story. His blue eyes filled with tears as he fought to keep them at bay. Surprisingly Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist and allowed the blond to cry on his shoulder.

Kakashi frowned. "What's wrong with Iruka." He demanded, worried about his love.

Sakura and Sasuke remained silent as Naruto tried to explain through his sobs. Panic set in Kakashi's stomach as he looked at Sakura.

"What's wrong with Iruka,"

Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she whispered, "Go see him." Her voice was thick with unshed tears.

Kakashi's frown deepened as his worry increased. He performed a few hand signs and teleported to their shared apartment. When he arrived he looked around.

"What the hell?" Kakashi mumbled out loud as he gazed at the unfamiliar place. He was positive that he was at the right address; what was off was the fact that this wasn't his stuff. The photos on the walls, once of himself, his love, and their family, were now of people he didn't even recognize.

Suddenly the front door opened and a laughing couple walked in. The man and woman stopped, terror in their eyes when they caught sight of the silver haired jonin in their home.

"Where's Iruka?!" Kakashi demanded, narrowing his eyes at the couple.

"Who?" The man answered stupidly, standing in front of the woman protectively.

"Iruka. He and I owned this house last thing I knew." Kakashi growled trying to stay calm.

"W-we bought this h-house eight months a-ago." The man said sensing Kakashi's hostility.

"What?!?" Kakashi exclaimed, eyes widening. _Why would Iruka sell our home?_ "Do you know where the previous owner of the house is?"

"Um… no, I m-mean I'm n-not sure. A-ask Tsunade-sama," The man said and moved aside, clearing the doorway.

Kakashi performed a few hand signs and appeared at the Hokage's mansion. The silver haired jonin rushed in the building and into Tsunade's office for the second time that day. When the bland woman caught sight of him she didn't yell as he'd expected. Her expression softened and she gestured for him to take a seat.

"Whatdaya' want brat?" Tsunade asked voice soft and kind sounding, almost sympathetic.

"Where's Iruka,"

Tsunade sighed looking older than she appeared. "Take a seat Kakashi." She instructed. When Kakashi didn't move she glared and repeated herself. Kakashi finally did as told and sat across from the blond woman. Tsunade sighed again, pulling a bottle of alcohol out of her desk. After she had downed about two or three cups, she began.

"About a month after you left Iruka requested to leave the academy. He requested to take up missions instead. About a month after than- the jonin evaluation- he requested to become a jonin. I trusted Iruka and stupidly allowed him to become a jonin when he passed the test." Tsunade looked into her fifth cup of alcohol, trying to hide her ashamed face. "About three weeks later he came to me again requesting to change his residence."

"Why?" Kakashi asked panicking. Why would 'Ru leave their home? Why did she **grant** it?

"That was my mistake" Tsunade answered, tears coming to her eyes as she downed another cup. "I asked 'WHY?' that's it! Iruka just seemed to snap. He leapt at me, screaming like a lunatic! I-I just reacted! I-I don't know what happened really… All I know is that one moment he was flying at me and the next he was through the window and falling."

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi stated as calmly as he could. "I don't care how it happened. Where is he?"

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, frustrated. "He's… he's a house about two blocks from your old one. Naruto and Sasuke live there to watch over him." She looked up at Kakashi sharply, a menacing look on her face. "If you hurt **any** of them, the consequences will be **dire**."

Kakashi nodded his understanding. "Hokage-sama." The jonin bowed and leapt out the nearest window, trying not to think of his sweet Iruka falling out it.

Kakashi leapt across the roofs of the buildings, avoiding the bedlam of the streets. He stopped on a new looking building and glanced around. He sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day before scaling the side of the building for an entrance. When he found an open window, he hopped inside and looked around.

_This must be the place_. Kakashi thought, looking around the small room. Pictures of Iruka and himself were covering the walls along with the rest of the pictures and knickknacks from their old home.

Kakashi stretched his senses, trying to find Iruka in the unfamiliar house. He followed his instincts and cautiously cracked open the door. The room in front of him was average looking- Burnt orange couch, matching chair and recliner, hardwood floors. The walls were bare without photos but were covered with an ugly lavender wall paper.

Kakashi shuffled uncertainly toward the door opposite him, when he reached the door he paused and listened. Hearing nothing from the other side of grey metal door, Kakashi moved to grab the door knob.

"If you hurt him, I'll kill you Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi froze and then spun, falling into a defensive position. The copy-cat Nin relaxed slightly when he caught sight of his old students.

Naruto watched Kakashi calmly, red and puffy eyes following his every move. Sasuke stood beside the blond and laced their fingers, his normally stoic gaze hard as he too became hawk-like.

"I would never." Kakashi replied, gaze just a steely.

"Liar," The Uchiha murmured accusingly.

"I would never hurt Iruka purposely."

"I didn't know never was a year ago."

Kakashi glared at the Uchiha. "It wasn't my choice-"

"Oh, bullshit!" Naruto yelled, new tears streaming down his cheeks. "You **requested** that stupid mission that drove Iruka-sensei crazy! He couldn't live without you! This is all your fault!"

Kakashi remained silent, face carefully neutral as he stared at his students. They remained like that for what seemed like forever. Finally Kakashi broke the silence.

"Can I see him?" The jonin whispered. Kakashi felt as if a ton of bricks as been added to his already heavy load.

Naruto calmly nodded his head and waved the hand that wasn't entwined with Sasuke's at the door Kakashi had been about to walk in. Kakashi nodded in turn before turning toward the door. The jonin took a deep breath and pushed open the cold metal door.

The room was a little small than their old bedroom but damn was it **colorful**! Crayon drawings covered the walls, hiding the continuing ugly lavender wall paper. New looking flowers took up the space of the hardwood floors, bright colors cheerful. The numerous species of flowers making the room almost suffocating.

Kakashi looked around the room, expecting to see his ever stubborn 'Ru. Kakashi's throat clenched when he finally located Iruka ob the queen sized bed surrounded by flowers. Iruka's usually honey skin was now a drab grey. The same arms that had held and comforted Kakashi were now frail and skinny. Iruka's face, usually strong with defiance and opinions was now drawn and barren.

Kakashi weaved around the many vases on the floor, eyes never leaving his love. He sat on the bed trying not to mess up the various IV tubes he had failed to notice. Once situated, Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand, longing for his lover's warm and firm grip. Iruka's hand remained limp in his as the jonin began to whisper to his love.

"Hey 'Ru. I told you I'd be back," Kakashi tried to chuckle. His eyes brimmed with tears as his heart clenched. "H-how have you been? Wait, stupid question… um… 'Ru, do you think you could wake up for me... please?"

Kakashi felt Sasuke and Naruto's eyes on his back as he spoke. He couldn't bring himself to care. He had finally gotten to see his love after a year and Iruka's bedridden.

"'Ru, wake up 'Ru… please wake up love… It's me Kakashi, 'Kashi. Please wake up love, please."

Kakashi felt his tears flowing down his cheeks, soaking his mask. Kakashi started to shake Iruka's shoulders a bit as he continued o ramble.

"'Ru wake up… Wake up! Wake up 'Ru, please wake up! Please!"

"He's in a coma."

Kakashi stopped and whirled on Sasuke, not caring if they saw his tears. "A… coma?" Kakashi repeated the words, sounding the out as if they were some foreign language.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei, a coma. He's been like that for the past eight months." Sasuke informed his old sensei.

"When will he wake up?" Kakashi asked feeling himself breaking down.

"We don't know."

Kakashi turned his gaze back to Iruka. He looked so broken , fragile…

_It's all my fault…_ A voice in his head raged, bringing back Naruto's argument from earlier.

Kakashi sat next to Iruka for two hours before he finally got up. When he leaned over toward Iruka, Sasuke and Naruto tensed, ready to attack. Kakashi planted a soggy masked kissed to Iruka's forehead and straitened.

Kakashi looked at the floor and walked out of the apartment, looking dead and not looking back.


	3. Gone

Title- You're Leaving?

Author-I'll Be Your Lie

Genre-Romance, Angst

Characters-Kakashi, Iruka

Pairings-KakaIru

Rating- T

"Iruka-sensei never did wake up. Kakashi-sensei was by his bedside faithfully every day." Naruto ended his story, tears in his eyes as he gazed out at the awed faces of the genin. Everyone remained silent, replaying the story on their minds or praying for the senseis. Suddenly a girl in the back put her hand up. Naruto lowered his Hokage hat and wiped his tears before he called on the female.

"Um… H-Hokage-sama… what happened to t-them?" She asked timidly, pale purple eyes full of sorrow and curiosity.

"Iruka-sensei died about three years later…" Naruto bit his lip and gazed over the children's heads, reliving the moment. "Kakashi-sensei is still by Iruka-sensei's side faithfully…" Naruto bowed his head as fresh tears sprung to his eyes.

"I have an idea!" A young brunette with four pigtails and enticing green eyes exclaimed. "Let's go see Iruka-sensei's grave! We can bring him flowers and everything!"

"I think that's a wonderful idea…" Naruto whispered a smile on his face. "Meet me at the graveyard tomorrow at nine and we'll go see the grave. Be sure to remind your parents also please."

The next day at nine the entire group gathered together at the gates of the civilian graveyard to go see the grave. The genins looked around curiously. A lot of the Jonins had showed up. Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and even the sand siblings were there with their loved ones. Surprisingly, even the retire Hokage and retire Jonin had come.

The now quite large procession of people made its way silently through the maze of headstones, the sixth Hokage their leader. Finally Naruto stopped in front of a medium sized tombstone. The granite looked really new and well kept as it shined in the gleam of the early morning sun.

Naruto stepped in front of the group, Sasuke by his side, as he gazed out at all the somber faces. Sasuke entwined their fingers just as he had all those years ago when they had to confront Kakashi. Naruto smiled at his love gratefully and finally addressed the crowd.

"Today is the eighth anniversary of the death of our two beloved senseis." A murmur was passed between the genin. Wasn't Kakashi-sensei still alive? "Iruka-sensei was a very well loved teacher and I can tell by this gathering that I'm not the only one who misses him. Kakashi-sensei, the idiot," Naruto smiled sadly. "Although his choices weren't always the best, he did what he thought was best for everyone. We stand here today to honor their memory."

Everyone bowed their head in silent prayer, grabbing their loved ones for comfort. The group formed some form of a line and they each took a turn walking by the grave. As they passed they mumbled their love and left a gift.

The procession lasted until about twelve, at which time everyone went their separate ways.

"I'll miss you senseis. See you next year." Naruto and Sasuke walked away, off to Ichiraku, just like they had done for the past seven years and would continue to do until they died.

In Loving Memory of

Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino

Loved senseis

And crazy in love

Rest in Peace

Hey! Um… this is one of my first tries at angst that actually **stayed** angsty… Please let me know if you liked it! I personally think it came out pretty good if not a bit rushed… And it's my first **completed** chaptered story!

Oh, and by the way, the genin are all of their (the original genin teams) kids if they could actually have them… See if you can guess whose kids were asking the questions… I'll give you an imaginary cookie. :D

Please read and review!

-I'll Be Your Lie


End file.
